natsu finds love
by cute-assie-chick
Summary: the fairy tail girls are all starting to fall in love after the grand magic games and poor Lucy is falling hard for a pink haired mage that doesn't seem to understand what love is, so what happens when he finds out what it is? a nalu love story in lucys p.o.v enjoy. lots of love ;)


do not own fairy tail :( but im new at this and I know its not all that good (I did kinda rush it) but I wont be doing that in the future haha 3 please give it a shot hope you like :)

I couldn't help slumping over the bar as I sat down on the stool after a looooong days work. I even felt like I was about to fall asleep on the bar (it wouldn't be the first time) and I was considering letting my self do just that until Mira Jane rubbed my back and gave me a plat full of food. "are you okay sweet pea?" she asked with a worried smile my stomach growled when I looked down at the food, chicken snizel with gravy and chip. It wasn't very lady like of a meal but a free meal, who cares. I almost cried I needed something to go right today, even if it was a free meal. Miras eyes bulged when she saw how upset I was, thinking something might be seriously wrong and that I wasn't just grateful for the food. I leaned over the counter, carful not to knock the food over, and gave her the biggest huge I could muster. "thank you" I said with a big goofy smile before I dug into my meal, Mira just giggled to herself when it clicked. "I'll be right back to talk when your done" I watched as she walked away and served other people there drinks most of those drinks where all alcohol. It was pretty late at night and fairy tail was having one of there dramatic drinking contests/party (cana was winning) everyone was either talking or dancing or off in the Conner doing who knows what. After the grand magic games even a few of sabertooths members came in for a drink or to chat and party. Rouge and lissana where even dating as strange as that might be, elfman wasn't to happy about it but Mira always calmed him down and told him that lissana could take care of herself. I had to smile when I saw them sneak away from every one, sting was hear to but a bit more on the drunk and lonely side of life. On a regular basis he would come to fairy tail to drink but sometimes he came for the girls and almost every time he would leave with different colored hair or funny looking eyes, he had even been turned into a dog. I felt bad for him but then again he had been a dick, rouge had been to but not as badly and he didn't voice it so he was forgive a lot quicker then sting will be. The party from the end of the grand magic games went on for a week but fairy tail wanted to party for a month, and so they have been. Every one was so happy with the new guild, new pool, a gym and even a hotel services, I really do think everyone needed it. Erzas been a bit down in the dumps after seeing jallal and it went know where, I would be too If I was in her place. Mira Jane, surprisingly, had told me ALL about her love life, and to be honest, ITS ADORABLE! The guy she's crushing on is perfect for her but she doesn't think she has a chance but IV noticed how he looks at her and how much he can get lost in thought just staring at her! Guess who it is? LAXUS, okay maybe its not a big surprise but it makes me feel happy. Levy has been trying on her luck with love as well, she's been trying so hard for gajeel, they've been going on missions together but nothing she does seems to work. All these beautiful women and non of the guys are paying attention, its frustrating. Before I knew it I had finished my tasty meal and was back to flopping on the bar, I was happier from the delicious meal, but I was also so full I didn't think I could move! As if on cue Mira walked over and took a seer on the opposite side of the bar. She was always so beautiful, I honestly envy her, her gorgeous silver rose hair fell down in waves she was tall with long legs and, if I do say so my self, had the perfect sized boobs. I knew, to some extent, that I was beautiful but nothing could compare to Mira. I must have been deep in thought because when I focused back in Mira was waving her hand in front of my face. "a-ah sorry" I mumbled but she didn't seem to mind she just smiled. "so what's on your mind" she asked coming right back to the topic at hand. "natsu" when i said it, it seem to explain everything. Her warm eyes just eged me to go on. "erza and gray needed a time out so natsu and i went on a mission without them, my rent is due in two days and I'm broke, we took one and went to veromoth city to kill a slug monster that was covering the town in foul blue incore" when i pushed she waved her hand for me to continue. "and the Morton destroyed the town, there wad nothing i could do about it, so we ended up having to give the money we earned back and walk home empty handed" i let out a sigh i didn't realize i was holding, Mira just gave a knowing smile. "natsu is a bit of a hand full" i guess there wasn't much else she could replie with but it didn't stop me from feeling disappointed. "yet well now i can't pay my rent and i don't want to hurt natsus feelings by going on a job without him" i said as i rested my chin in the palm of my hand. "you could always sneak away" Mira surjested trying to be help full "yer..." i replied but then i had an excellent idea "don't move!" i cried to Mira with a smile as i ran over to the mission bored. Right there in the middle was the mission i was looking for, i ripped it of the wall and took it over to Mira. Mira looked at me in shook "Lucy, i understand this pays really well but i don't think you would be able to manage it all on you own" she said worriedly but i couldn't help smile "i wasn't planing on going alone" he eye brows kitted and she chewed her botten lip. "your going to take natsu?" she asked completely lost and out of ideas making me giggel. "no i was thinking about you erza levy and i going, we could finish the job and spit the money after that we could book a hotel room and stay the night, i know we all need to get away for a bit, plus i know a lovely hotel there that has an amazing spare and health resort! So what do you say?" i asked hoping that she would say yes. She seemed to ponder the idea for a few moments before she lit up in a huge smile. "that sounds like a great idea!" she said happily "great I'll go ask levy and erza!" they agreed almost as fast as Mira did and the nexted thing we knew we where all going on a job to mount kewanogy.

thanks all please review and tell me if it was okay for a starter :3 I also have a nalu page on fb so if you want you could go at give me a like, cheer!

link to fb page- pages/Fairy-tail-nalu/506846932689318?ref=aymt_homepage_panel


End file.
